The invention is in the field of fluorescent lamp fixtures.
Various fixtures have been devised for holding fluorescent lamp bulbs. Generally, they have been desk-type fixtures which are positioned on a desk surface, and hanging-type fixtures which are attached to or hang from a ceiling or screw into a socket. Also, self-contained fluorescent lamp units have been devised, which do not require separate fixtures for holding them. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,562 to Campbell discloses a self-contained fluorescent lamp unit including a resistor ballast and having end caps at the ends of a fluorescent bulb, these end caps being provided with openings for mounting the lamp unit to a surface by means of screws or the like. A plug-in cord extends from one of the end caps. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,974,418 to Fridrich and 3,996,493 to Davenport and Fridrich disclose other types of constructions for self-contained fluorescent lamp units.